1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel pharmaceutical liquid composition containing Bezoar Bovis for treating patients suffering from stroke, arteriosclerosis, hypertension, tachycardia, dyspnea, anxiety, cardiostenosis, acute and chronic convulsion, automatic nervous system disease, and coma. More particularly, the present invention relates to the preparation of oral and parental natural substance liquids of improved physical stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The solid pills containing Bezoar Bovis are known in the art. Such solid pill containing Bezoar Bovis, which contains 45 mg of Bezoar Bovis, 263 mg of Dioscoreae Rhizoma, 188 mg of Glycyrrhizae Radix, 94 mg of Ginseng Radix, 94 mg of Typhae Pollen, 94 mg of Massa Medicata Fermentata, 66 mg of Sojae germinatum Semen, 66 mg of Cinnamomi Cortex, 66 mg of Gelatin, 56 mg of Paeoniae Radix, 56 mg of Liriope Tuber, 56 mg of Scutellariae Radix, 56 mg of Angelicae Gigantis Radix, 56 mg of Ledebouriellae Radix, 56 mg of Atractylodis Rhizoma Alba, 47 mg of Bupleuri Radix, 47 mg of Platycodi Radix, 47 mg of Armeniacae Semen, 47 mg Hoelen, 47 mg of Cnidii Rhizoma, 38 mg of Antellopis Cornu, 38 mg of Moschus, 38 mg of Borneol, 28 mg of Ampelopsis Radix, and 28 mg of Zingiberis Rhizoma. However, such prior art Bezoar Bovis pills suffer from a many disadvantages such as, for example, it is not feasible for patients in critical condition to orally and parentally administer this pill nor for infants and children to orally and parentally administer them. Furthermore, this pills do not provide for treatment of the illness of a patient in a fast manner.